


oh sister of mine

by hanorganaas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Community: fandomweekly, Cute, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Bodhi let's it sink in that he finally has a sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom_Weekly using the prompt "Bloodline".
> 
> Takes place in a later date in my LHV.

-Bodhi wasn’t used to these big parties, growing up poor on Jedha and then sucking himself deep into the Empire, there was really no space for them. Of course Father, brought him to a few small get togethers with the other scientists but..nothing like this. But this was huge. 

There was drinking, there was dancing and people. So many people. After all this was a celebration of the destruction of the Death Star, everyone in the rebellion was here. He was standing nervously at the open bar, probably the shyest member in the Rogue One group. He could see his fellow team members scattered throughout the celebration. He scanned his eyes around the group to see where everyone was.

They were either dancing or chatting with a few people, not even noticing he was looking at him. But his eyes stopped on Jyn, the member Bodhi was hands down closet with, and she stopped her conversation with the woman who had blown up the Death Star today and her husband to gaze back. Bodhi tried to make it obvious he wasn’t looking but Jyn smiled gently. 

“Bodhi come over here,” She called out. 

There was no avoiding it. Bodhi awkwardly strode over to the group, trying to keep a normal smile. When he was merely two steps away, Jyn gently grabbed his arm and pulled him him closer. 

“Bodhi this is Han and Leia Skywalker Solo,” Jyn said with a grin on his face. Bodhi smiled and waved at the couple. He still wasn’t great at social mannerisms at such lavish events but he tried his best. “Han and Leia this is my brother Bodhi.”

And those words caught him off guard. Not in a bad way, but in a good way. He had been so focused on the mission and getting the Death Star Plans to the rebellion he never really had time to let it sink in. When his father Galen Erso, adopted him, Bodhi didn’t just gain a parent….he gained a sibling. He had a sister now. Someone he could talk to, someone he could trust, an instant friend in itself. 

It was something he always wanted and always needed and despite late in his life, was finally getting to experience. 

“I couldn’t tell,” Han, one of Jyn’s conversation partners stated, “You don’t look alike.” Leia, his wife, despite her tiny size managed to smack him upside the head. “Ow.”

“You don’t say things like that Han,” Leia hissed at him, “What if he’s adopted?”

“Well I can’t tell,” Han responded. 

Not even seconds later the couple slipped into to an intelligble arguements, where no one could probably understand what either party was saying. Jyn just sighed and wrapped her hand around Bodhi’s shoulder.

“I think we should go, they seem like that couple who fights and then makes out,” Jyn muttered. As she lead Bodhi away, he kept his gaze at Jyn. There was a warm feeling at the pit of his stomach. Love. It wasn’t the love between two romantic partners, though the feeling as if they knew each other all their lives was similar trait of romantic love. It was the love of family. Someone who had his back no matter what challenges they faced in the future. “What? Why you are smiling like that.”

“Nothing,” Bodhi responded looking down at his feet before setting his gaze back at Jyn, “It’s just I am really glad that you accepted me as your brother, that there is no jealousy between us cause I had what you didn’t.”

Jyn chuckled and patted him on the back. 

“I always begged mum and dad for a sibling,” She quipped, “Now I have one. I didn’t lose my family yesterday, I gained one.”

Bodhi pulled Jyn into a hug. He held on for a while with a smile on his face thinking about all the wonderful things ahead of him now that he had one thing he so long missed...family.

“I’m glad you’re my sister Jyn,” Bodhi said.

“I am glad you’re my brother too,” Jyn responded stepping back. “Now enough with the sentimental stuff, let’s party.”

With a smile on their faces and arms linked they walked into the gala.


End file.
